Kidnapped
by Unicornia123
Summary: Celestia continues to have nightmares of a brown stallion torturing her relentlessly but when her nightmare comes true how long will it take till she drops? Will she ever see luna again, or the sun?
1. Taken

Princess Celestia woke up screaming from a nightmare of torture. The suddenly awoken Luna ran to her sisters room.

"Tia what happened?!"

"I'm okay Luna it was just a bad dream."

This was a lie Celestia had been having these night mares for the past month all the same, about a brown stallion that tortured her till she dropped of exhaustion and ended with the cackling of the brown stallion.

Luna went to the kitchen to get her sister a glass of cold water. When she returned Celestia was on the floor of her room panting and sweating, she was truly terrified.

Luna was shocked as she helped her sister back into bed. She left the glass on the nightstand and went to make them breakfast. Celestia got up and went to her balcony to raise the sun when she heard the doors slam shut behind her. She turned around and struggled to opened the locked doors but failed. She turned back to raise the sun when a figure jumped onto her back tying down her wings with a rope. but was blindfolded by a brown stallion. A muzzle was placed over her face and tightened to prevent Celestia from crying out.

"Finally your mine." said the brown pegasus, "let's go". He said as he tied her legs to her sides. " I have work to do."

We'll that was chapter one I'll be uploading more leave comments on what your looking for in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Celestia woke up screaming from a nightmare of torture. The suddenly awoken Luna ran to her sisters room.

"Tia what happened?!"

"I'm okay Luna it was just a bad dream."

This was a lie Celestia had been having these night mares for the past month all the same, about a brown stallion that tortured her till she dropped of exhaustion and ended with the cackling of the brown stallion.

Luna went to the kitchen to get her sister a glass of cold water. When she returned Celestia was on the floor of her room panting and sweating, she was truly terrified.

Luna was shocked as she helped her sister back into bed. She left the glass on the nightstand and went to make them breakfast. Celestia got up and went to her balcony to raise the sun when she heard the doors slam shut behind her. She turned around and struggled to opened the locked doors but failed. She turned back to raise the sun when a figure jumped onto her back tying down her wings with a rope. but was blindfolded by a brown stallion. A gag was pulled into the back of her mouth over her tongue and tightened to prevent Celestia from crying by a bash to her head.

"Finally your mine." said the brown pegasus, "let's go". He said as he slid a rubber suit over her body. sides. " I have work to do."

We'll that was chapter one I'll be uploading more leave comments on what your looking for in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the support you guys gave me. So here's chapter two enjoy.

Celestia awoke with a headache hoping it was just a night mare. She tried to stand but couldn't due to being coated in rubber. She tried to call for help but was gagged, she tried to fly but couldn't. As she looked around the room she heard flapping wings followed by the glow of a unicorn horn. As the room brightened Celestia was able to make out to figures standing in the darkness.

"good morning princess." Said the pegasus figure sarcastically. "The suns not up yet who do you think the other ponies are gonna blame for this?" He chuckled at the sight of Celestia's frightened expression. She squinted and tried to make out his cutie mark however he wore a black cloak. He walked up to Celestia to fiddle with her tale while the unicorn massaged dye into her mane.

"Listen princess, your gonna pull a cart for us and your not gonna say any thing." Laughed the brown stallion. Celestia looked behind her at her now drooping brown mane and tail and sighed. She felt a sudden gain of weight over her wings that was strapped underneath her. She knew it was a harness which they hiched to a cart. The cart was filled with illegal knives,bombs and gasses. The two stallions climbed aboard the cart and drove Celestia out of the bunker through an alley. When they exited the alley Tia saw ponies cowering and starving on the corners and foals hiding in small shacks. She had never seen this part of Canterlot and was depressed for her subjects until she saw the banner. One thought entered her mind, Luna!


End file.
